Be Safe
by redheadedpuffball
Summary: Ste leaves Chez Chez one night and bumps into someone he rather wouldn't. Tay's dreams on how the Brendan and Walker fight should have gone! Short chapters at the min but will be quite a few of them!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this is my lovely Taysephine's idea of how the Walker/Brendan showdown should have gone down and I've just written it :P I was gonna do this as two big long chapters but a) I'm a lazy sod and b) Tay is the most impatient person ever. SO here's a little something for you darling aaaaaand enjoy!**

Brendan had gotten used to it, Steven just randomly bringing him food. He always bought it when he knew Brendan wouldn't be busy, when the club was almost empty or right after the morning stock check. Brendan knew that it was so they'd have time to eat together, Steven thought he had to pick his moments so Brendan would never be able to blow him off, little did Ste know that he could show up with an old sandwhich and a mouldy banana and Brendan would still drop everything to sit with him. That's what they were doing now, Brendan sitting in his chair and Steven on the other side of his desk talking constantly about a funny customer he had in the deli earlier.

"And she had this 'orrible hair right, looked like a wig, but not a proper one, one made out of rat hair or something"

Brendan smiles, doesn't say anything, hasn't for about ten minutes, he doesn't need to, knows Steven can talk more then enough for both of them.

"Right you finished I've gotta get back"

Brendan hides his dissapointment well that Ste has to leave, he always enjoys listening to the boy go on and on, it's effortless, he never pushes him to reply with something pointless like Cheryl does.

"Yeah, you should make chicken more often"

"You liked it?"

"Loved it, in fact

Brendan stands up and leans over the desk a playful glint in his eye, his face is dangerously close to Ste's "it was almost as delicious as the man who made it"

Ste laughs

"Brendan!"

Brendan smiles and kisses him, long and slow his intentions clear, but Ste pulls away far too quickly and he has to avoid groaning in annoyance.

"No Bren I can't! I've gotta get home and finish the orderings" Ste stands up and makes his way towards the door.

"But, hurry home yeah?"

They grin at each other as Brendan sits back down in his chair.

"Just gimme an hour Steven"

Ste's still smiling as he walks outside of the club, he'd been with Brendan for about two hours, a lot longer then he had intended to, it was dark out now and cold, Ste zipped up his jacket and started to make his way home.

Ste walked quickly, wanting to get out of the cold as soon as possible, he was almost half way home when he heard the footsteps, quiet at first but getting louder, Ste was never one to be paranoid so he told himself not to think anything of it, but then they got closer. Ste turned around quickly trying to see who they belonged too, he couldn't see anyone but still he could hear the footsteps getting louder now, all around him as if someone was just walking circles around him, Ste was still quickly turning slight panacking now, he turned one final time to prepare to start running home again, but someone was in front of him standing stock still not even a foot in front of him.

Ste stepped back in alarm he knew who this man was instantly, panic spread throughout his body he could hear his heart beating fast.

"Ste, how lovely to see you again"

"Walker what are you.."

Ste didn't even know how it happened, one minute he's standing the next he's on the ground with an aching bleeding head, he sees a baseball bat hit the ground in front of him and can feel someone pulling on his arm, he squirms trying to get away but his head feels too cloudy he can barely see anything.

"Ste, hold still, this wont hurt a bit"  
Ste feels a small prick in a his arm, he tries to cry out in alarm when he realises Walker's just injected him with something, but Walker's got a hand over his mouth now and the other pushing down his chest.

"Shhh Ste, it's okay, go to sleep now, Simon's here"

Ste tries to break from his grasp but his whole body feels heavy, his eyes are starting to close and everything's getting so different. He feels Walker's hand on his legs and back now as he is hoisted up into the air, all Ste can do now is think of Brendan as everything finally goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Brendan was still smiling to himself long after Steven had left, the lad always did put him in a good mood and the promise of sex later was certainly helping.

Ste had been gone for no more then twenty minutes when Brendan got the text. He smiled again hoping it would be Steven getting bored of his work already and sending him pure filth, he picked up his phone quickly and smiled even wider when he saw it was in fact Steven, and it was a picture message. Brendan opened the picture and almost knocked his desk over with how suddenly he moved. Brendan was on his feet and out the door in an instance one glance of the picture was more then enough to make him sick to his stomach and a ringing in his ears. As soon as he was outside he had to stop himself from throwing up, wanting to run but reaslising he had no idea where to go. Brendan looked at the picture again thinking he might be able to get some sort of clue of where Steven might be. One look makes him feel sick again but he forces himself to look, he sees Steven, he's sitting on the floor unconcious with his hands behind his back, his head is hanging down but Brendan can still see the blood all over his face. Brendan doesn't get any more clues, all he can see is that Steven is sitting on some concrete floor, that could be anywhere, but they can't be too far away he saw Steven only twenty minutes ago. Brendan tries to calm himself down and goes to call Steven. He puts the phone to his ear and counts the tones, he's praying that Steven will answer and nothing will be wrong that he'll go home and Ste will be sitting on their sofa, watching crappy tv and moaning about one thing or another. But all of Brendan's hopes come crashing down when the phone is finally answered.

"Ah Brendan, five minutes to call? You must be losing your touch"

Brendan's jaw clenched, the grip on his phone was tight enough to break it. He was done playing games, he wanted answers.

"Where the hell is Steven?"

"Ooh now that wasn't very polite was it Ste"

"I swear to god if you hurt him!"

"Oh relax drama queen, he's still asleep, quite cute really isn't he?"

"WALKER I SWEAR..."

"Bakers Warehouse, ten minutes outside of chester, come alone"

Brendan couldn't move, the ring of the line going dead too loud in his ears, he was frozen. For a minute, then he kickstarted, racing to his car, he was going to get his boy and kill Walker for even thinking of laying one finger on him.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Ste noticed was a hand on his head, something was stroking his hair and Ste hoped more then anything that it was Brendan, but the pain in his arms and the voice in his ear told him it wasn't. His arms were twisted uncomfortably behind him and one eye wont open with the amount of blood on it. He comes around enough to make out what Walker is saying to him, his face is close and his hand still stroking his hair.

"I can see why Brendan is so very fond of you Ste, you are such a pretty little thing. Wake up now sweetheart, I've just gotten off the phone with your boyfriend, he should be here soon."

Brendan was coming? Ste didn't know wether to feel relieved or afraid. Ste was finally awake enough to try and jerk his head away from Walker's hand,

"Ooh darling that's not very nice, all i'm trying to do is comfort you"

"geh roff meh" Ste's speech was slurred and quiet his head still heavy and clouded.

Walker chuckled lowly, his hand moving to the back of Ste's head now, he moved his lips to Ste's hair.

"Don't worry pet, it'll all be over soon"

Walker finally stood up, moving away to Ste and moving towards something a few feet in front of him, his back turned to Ste.

Ste could finally keep his head up long enough to have a look around, he was in a long room, there was wooden planks and barrells all along one wall with sheets covering half of them, the rest of the room was empty aside from himself and Walker in front of him.

"Why am I here?" His speech was better now but still slurred around the edges.

Walker didn't turn around, but he could still hear him well, his voice echoing around the room.

"Well you know that Ste, your Brendan's been a very naughty boy, and it's time for his detention"

Ste scoffs, "you think you're in some Bruce Willis film dont ya? Ya know you're not as scary as you think you are."

Walker finally turns around to face Ste, a wide smile on his face.

"Am i not? Well, I don't need to be scary to kill someone Steven"

Ste's heart stuck in his throat.

"You're not gonna, Brendan's twice the man you are"

"Aww darling, now who ever said I meant Brendan?"

Ste stopped breathing, he finally noticed what was in Walkers hands, another injection. Walker walked towards him slowly.

"No! No don't, you can't I"

"Shhhh Ste, don't worry, it wont hurt a bit"

Ste struggled widly trying to release himself but his arms were bound too tight, he couldn't get away, Walker was in front of him again and too soon he felt that familiar prick in his arm. Ste's head went heavy, even heavier then before as once again his vision went black.


End file.
